Someone Like You
by SKRowling
Summary: Song fic to Adele's Someone like you. Based 6 years after high school and iCarly. The gang meets back up for a reunion web show, and Sam and Freddie are forced to face their past and come to a resolution. SEDDIE rated M just in case...
1. I Heard

**Someone Like You**

S.K. Rowling

Ch. 1- I Heard

_I heard that you settled down_

_That you'd found a girl, and you're married now…_

It had been six years. High school graduation is hardly a distant memory. But finally ICarly was due for a reunion. They were going to do a special webcast from Carly's new loft in Sunny San Diego. But Sam was more exited because it had been so long since she had seen her friends in the flesh. Each of them had parlayed that little Web show into something big. Freddie worked in Florida with Dingo studios, not that she kept up with Fredweird, but he was a big part of her excitement. Carly's music Career was awesome. She tops the charts. Gibbie… well he was Gibbie.

Sam's career allowed her to interact with them all on a regular basis… all except Freddie. Which suited her just fine. As her thoughts turned to Freddie a sigh escaped her.

This all started when…

* * *

><p><em>- They were broken up, it was midnight. But Sam and Freddie were still going at it in his bedroom. She felt powerful yet weak in his arms. They had promised they would quit at midnight, but the closer to the hour, the tighter they held on to each other.<em>

"_You know it's tomorrow." Freddie stated as he peppered her neck with kisses._

"_Break up postponed." Sam answered with a soft moan as she felt Freddie's hand snake up the back of her shirt. She pulled away from him and lifted her shirt over her head, then lifted his shirt over his. She received the immediate response to this action as his pants tightened against his tumescence. She moaned again and allowed their skin to touch. He gave a responsive grunt as he began to grind his hips against hers._

_It was frenzied make-out sessions that lead too quickly to something neither of them was prepared to handle. They did have relations, their first time with anyone. They were not prepared for the torrent of feelings in the aftermath._

_After doing the deed, Sam didn't allow the sweat to dry. Freddie tried to hold her, but she pushed away and began to get dressed._

"_You don't have to go yet." Freddie said in a whisper._

"_This was a stupid move Fred… Stupid… See you tomorrow at school." Sam ran out of the apartment as fast as she could and didn't stop running until she climbed into her own bed. _

_The next day at school, Sam stood by her locker looking for something in it. Carly and Freddie came into school laughing and talking. Freddie had a swagger about him. He just had this look that screamed 'I got laid.' _

"_Hey Sam." Carly said_

"_Hey Carls," Sam said then awkwardly she said, "Fred."_

"_Sam," Freddie answered turning up a questioning brow._

"_What's with you two? You guys would be all over each other by now." Carly said looking at her friends._

"_We're not together anymore." Sam said walking away leaving a stunned Carly. Freddie's face fell and a look of total rejection and confusion overcame his features. He had known it was over, but he hoped she had changed her mind._

* * *

><p>Sam's limo pulled up in front of Carly's apartment building near the gas lamp quarter down town. She couldn't wait to see Carly and catch up it had been two years since she had seen her. Nearly six years since she had seen Freddie.<p>

She entered the building, enjoying the little privacy Carly's building afforded her. She Texted Carly as she entered the elevator, and when she got to Carly's door she met her there and they embraced each other. "It's been so long!"

"I know!" Sam said. "Benson here yet?"

"No, He and Charlie will be here in about an hour. He is working in L A this month, and is driving down."

"Who's Charlie? His gay lover?" Sam asked falling into her old patterns and heading for Carly's fridge.

Carly laughed "Same old Sam." She sat at her counter and watched as Sam drank a pilfered soda and looked out of the window towards the Bay. "Charlie is short for Charlotte. It's a chick he has been seeing for about a year now."

Sam stood still, not exactly knowing how to react to that, so she looked down at the pearphone in her hand pretending to be extremely busy. Happy that Hank , her agent chose that moment to call her. She took the phone call and walked away.

The doorbell rang and Sam's heart began to beat in her chest. She tried to concentrate on what Hank was saying. "Hey!" she heard Carly say.

"It's Gibbie!" Gibbie says as he walks in wiggling his thumbs and pointing at himself. Sam grinned widely and without breaking conversation with Hank she rushed over to Gibbie and gave him a hug.

"Hey Listen Hank, I am in the middle of a reunion here… you are killing my mojo." Sam finally speaks into the phone while she still has one arm around Gibbie's shoulder. This wasn't such a bad place to be, since Gibbie grew right out of that baby fat he was carrying, and when he took off his shirt, he had rock hard abs. She and Gibbie see each other most often, so much so, that sometimes the Paparazzi puts them in a relationship. Right now she was glad that Gibbie had gotten there first, she could lean on Gibbie.

"Where's your woman Gibb?" Sam asked as she hung up the phone.

"Sea world."

"Is she coming for the taping?" Carly asked

"I don't know…" Gibbie said, "She doesn't do anything unless she gets paid."

"Oh Please, you have more star power in your little finger than she has in her whole body." Sam answered. "Why do you think that when the three of us are out, they never notice her?"

"Sam, take it easy, that's my woman." There was someone else at the door. Sam leaned closer to Gibbie. He looked at her and took her hand. "You nervous?"

"How can you tell?"

"You are cutting off the circulation to my arm." Sam looked down to where she was clutching his bicep and loosened her grip. "Don't worry Gibbie's got your back. You know he is thinking he might marry her."

Sam played dumb, "What are you talking about? Freddie marry who?"

Just then Carly came into the living room followed by Freddie and a really hot blond girl. Sam's eyes met Freddie's. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. It lingered a while, their eyes fluttered shut and neither felt they would let go until they heard Carly clear her throat.

"Sam, meet Charlie!" Carly half shrieked. Sam and Freddie kind of jumped apart. Apparently Charlie was a little bit star struck, and had not noticed the completely inappropriate exchange that had just occurred.

Sam looked Charlie over, did not smile, but she held out a hand as Freddie stammered. "Um yeah, my girl… Fiancé." Sam's eyebrows rose and she looked at one of the hands that is holding her own.

"Congratulations." Sam stated prying her hand out of her grip.

"Oh my God I used to watch you guys when I was in school. I was a total Seddie, I loved that one episode you guys pretended to be in love with each other."

Sam's eyebrows shot up, and her eyes cut to Freddie. His eyes pleaded with her. "Right… Fun show." Sam looked at Carly and she turned away from them.

"I should have known then that you'd end up being an actress, because that was so intense. Really had us Seddies going."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Super talent. Listen, I am gonna go Hit this one gig up that Hank set up for me for today while I am here, and then I am going to my hotel. I will see you guys tomorrow for rehearsal. Text me where everyone is at so I can get to wherever we need to work, K." She walked out of Carly's apartment.


	2. Guess she gave you those things

**Last time, I forgot to**** post a disclaimer. Needless to say I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: so okay Las t time i forgot to mention what a review whore I am. so please review. also this is my first foray into iCarly, I really like this show, and I am a seddie because of the show and I have to say that I never really thought of any kind of pairing until the show decided to make Freddie date Sam. I mean the brief moment Carly decided Freddie was her man, I always figured that would be who would end up together. Now I am so glad they put Sam and Freddie together. As old as I am, I didn't like to see the way they just decided to break up and then act like nothing ever happened. **

**I am really rusty, I haven't taken the time to write for fun in about a year and a half, so My chapters are bound to be really short I am sorry. If you like the story, I have to tell you, I may write a lot this next week. but there are going to times when I just won't get to it I am a single mom who is a graduate student so between school work and child rearing, this is my only pleasure but it takes a back seat. I hope you enjoy my chapters, and totally review. Good or bad they help me think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2 Guess she gave you those things<strong>

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you…_

She walked out to the hallway, she didn't really have anything to do, She just couldn't be there anymore. She paused just outside the door for a beat and as she started for the elevator she heard her name.

"Sam," She turned and saw Freddie coming towards her. "I…"

"You what Benson?" She turned to face him squarely. "That experience was special for me. And you trivialized it."

"It was special for me too."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Weak." Sam turned and walked back towards the elevator. "Toodles Fredwierdo, see you tomorrow."

As the elevator doors closed, her mind went back to their Junior year…

* * *

><p>-<em>Nothing was ever the same again. Sex had ruined everything. Stubbornly though, they were both determined to make it work for the sake of iCarly. For about a month, they avoided being in a room alone. Though one night, there was a big storm. And they were in the middle of a taping when all the lights went out.<em>

_Carly went to the kitchen to get a spare flashlight, and left them both in the loft. "Sam, where you at?" Freddy asked his hand extended in front of his face. He couldn't see anything._

"_Why Fred you still afraid of the dark? Need to come cuddle with mama."_

"_I told you that in confidence." He said following the sound of her voice._

"_We are the only ones here."_

"_Stop teasing me will you and help me."_

"_I am in the back seat." Sam said just as Freddie stubbed his toe on the car mount._

"_Ow…" Sam reached out for his arm and copped a feel of his nicely cut chest. She shivered remembering the last time she had felt his body._

"_You okay?" Sam whispered._

"_Yeah." Freddie whispered back._

_They sit silently for a few minutes, not knowing what to say next. Sam reached into her pocket an pulled out a piece of beef jerky, at least she thought it was. "Jerkey?" she offers Freddie._

_He takes a moment to think about it. "Sure, why not." He reached for her hand and his hands landed on her thigh._

_Sam sucked in a breath then chuckled. "Woah, over here cowboy." She slipped the Jerkey into his hand._

_Freddie took a bite, then spit it out. "Ugh… that is not Jerkey."_

"_lemme see." She leans over him trying to find the item in question. As she did so, Freddie's lips brushed her neck. This made her stop. Sam turned her head and pressed her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up on his lap. The word unresolved was the word that played over and over again in Sam's mind. The only thing was that she didn't know exactly what to do about it._

_And then the lights came back on. They pulled away from each other. Freddie opened his mouth as if he were about to say something. Then he changed his mind. Sam started, but then she was at a loss. Thank God for Carly._

"_Hey, I guess we didn't need the extra…" she looked at them, "should I come back?"_

"_No… we're done here." Sam answered straightening her shirt and running a hand through her curly blond hair. She stood up, "I guess I'll go crash on the couch in your room Carls, there is no way I am going out in that rain tonight._

"_Okay," Carly said her eyes following her best friend to the studio door._

"_Hey Sam," Freddie said halting her progression out of the room for a moment. She turned. "thank you."_

_Sam smiled, and nodded still trying to sort out her unresolved feelings._

* * *

><p>The door to the elevator opened revealing a sunny San Diego afternoon. She took a deep breath and felt the sun on her fac then stepped into the Limo. "Hey Geeves, Take me to the hotel, but first lets stop at Phills BBQ. Mamma wants her some ribs."<p>

"Yes Maam." The driver said

Sam looked down at her phone, she wanted to text him. Make him notice her and forget 'new girl' She looked to the wet bar in the Limo and grabbed the bottle of champagne that sat there and popped open. She chugged the champagne from the bottle, as she did this she got a text.

Fred: we need to tlk

Sam: y?

Fred: Resolution, if u haven't noticed, I'm gtng married. I want things 2 b cool between us.

Sam: We're cool.

Fred: r u sure?

Sam: yeah, yeah sure, ur dreams have come true, she is everything that I'm not, blah blah blah…. (BTW she looks a lot like me… Just saying)

Fred: Sam b serious.

Sam: r u asking me for my blessing so that u can marry her? We haven't spoken to each other in 6 yrs! Marry her.

Her phone began to ring. She looked down it was Freddie. She didn't want to talk, she turned off her phone and put it away. "Hey Geeves, you know where I can get some good booze?"

* * *

><p>AN: I know hardly satisfying... I just want to say though even though the song is sad and stuff. I promise some Seddie satisfaction. The song part of the fic only covers the past. not the future. Ok kiddos have to work on my final for my current class, and a novel I got paid for almost a year ago and my kiddies, but I will try to spend some time on this story because if I don't it will drive me crazy I will try to post again on Monday or something. Later


	3. Old Friend

**A/N: ****So this is my third chapter. I don't have many reviews to go on but I am guessing most of you readers are just trying to see where this goes before you say anything. This looked like it was gonna be a really long chapter but it is my birthday and I decided I wasn't going to spend two more hours on it. And I will have at least 1/3 of the next chapter ready. **

**Enjoy,**

**-S.K.**

CH. 3 Old Friend

_Old friend, why you so shy_

_Ain't like you to hold back, or hide from the light…_

Geeves, AKA Conrad took Sam to Club Onyx, A large enough venue that she could disappear in the crowd. After they went to Phil's BBQ and Sam ate about a bucket of pork and beef ribs, Conrad told her that if she stopped calling him Geeves, he would take her to every live club in the city.

Onyx was the first stop. He had called ahead and parked at an alley behind the club to avoid the partygoers waiting at the front door. Sam stepped out of the limo and thanked the limo driver. "Wanna come in with me?"

"I don't think so." Conrad answered, "I'm on the clock."

Sam looked at her watch, " No you're not, and your replacement should be here in a bit."

"I have to take the limo to the shop, then I have to go home to my girlfriend." She hadn't thought that he might have a life outside of driving.

"Go home and bring her, we'll paint the town red celebrity style you obviously have connections."

"Miss Puckett, you'll find a friend in Onyx… I heard Gibbie was in there." Conrad said. "Aren't you two going out anyway?"

"Conrad, don't believe everything you read." She slaps his abdomen lightly; her eyebrows shoot up when she feels the hardness there. "Are you really attached to your girlfriend?"

Conrad laughed, and waved as Sam walked into the club. The club manager met her at the door. "Now miss Puckett, I will take you straight to the VIP Area. Please, please, please behave."

Sam looks at him a bit amused. "I'm sober what am I going to do?"

"According to your friend, Gibbie, you are worse when you are sober." Sam laughs hardily.

"Well this better be a real good time then sport." She follows him to the VIP Area. The music was thumping. Sam's head started bopping. Gibbie and his woman of the month sat together in the corner murmuring at each other. As she approached them they started to play one of Carly's songs. "WOOOOOO" Sam screamed "Hey Gib… Missy" she gave them both fives and stat next to Gibbie's free side.

Her shout alerted some of the other people in the club some photos started to snap. She waved and posed with some people. It just reminded her that she didn't used to be as receptive. She was used to a certain level of celebrity, but what was happening now, she didn't handle very well at first…

* * *

><p><em>- "That's all for our show today," Carly said coming closer to Freddie's camera<em>

"_Tune in next week, when we get to hear a new song from your very own Carly Shay!" Sam says pressing the applause button._

"_And we'll have a whole new trailer of bad teen movies Starring Sam and Gibbie." Carly added_

"_They're out of control!" Freddy interjects._

"_Shut it Benson! Until next time… see ya!" Sam interrupts._

"_And we're clear." Freddy said taking down the feed. Freddy fiddled with his computer a little more while Sam and Carly put some things away. "Oh my god Sam!"_

_Sam and Carly walk towards him "What's up Freddie?" Carly said looking over his shoulder._

"_There is a message for Sam on our Board. The president of Paragon studios wants to talk to you. He says he's going to send a video link through our channel." Freddie said excitedly._

"_Move out of the way." Sam said pushing Freddy pretty hard. They had finally begun a more easy relationship. They were to the point where they could be alone in a room together for a finite amount of time without jumping down each other's throats or on each other's bones. But finite is finite, such as Carly was gone to the bathroom and they could wait till she got back. _

_The computer chirped, and soon the image of an older man in his 40's appeared in the screen. "Samantha Puckett."_

"_Whatever it is I didn't do it." She took on the defensive at the serious tone of his voice._

"_Oh but you did… We love you and Carly's work on your little web show, and one of our head writers is developing a Comedy for our Network. He wrote the lead with you in mind."_

"_No Chizz!" Sam said excited._

"_We would like to meet with you to see if you are a good fit."_

"_She'll be there!" Both Carly and Freddie shouted in unison._

"_Great, how does tomorrow at Noon sound, we'll have a lunch meeting with a guardian or representative present."_

"_Are you buyin'?" Sam said getting a little nervous because she didn't want to bring Pam to the meeting._

"_Of course."_

"_Al right, noon it is." Sam said then disconnected from the link. "I'm not going." She said immediately after the link was severed._

"_What? Why not?" asked Carly_

"_I am not Bringing Pam Puckett to lunch with a Studio Executive. My mom will ruin everything for me." Sam said_

"_Sam…" Carly said as Sam headed for the door._

"_Just forget it Carly okay." She walked out of the studio leaving Freddie and Carly alone confused. Well Carly was confused, Freddy had an inkling of what might be going on. He followed her out and found her in the hall way by Carly's bedroom._

"_You know you could get Spencer to go with you." He said. She turned around her face a little guarded._

"_Probably."_

"_And you'll be eighteen by the time you even have to go anywhere you could probably put off signing till then." Freddie said softly moving closer to her._

"_Maybe…" Sam leaned back against the wall._

"_Carly and I will be fine. This was the last year we were doing iCarly anyway."_

"_I thought you guys would be the ones leaving me behind. I had a timeline, I…" Freddie shut her up with a kiss, deep and intense._

"_Be Great Sam." He whispered in her ear after he broke the kiss. "You already are. They obviously recognized it. Don't be afraid to succeed."_

_Sam's spine gelled. She could hardly breathe. Damn Freddie! She thought and launched herself at him and they very vigorously made out there in Carly's room. They could have gone too far, except a scream came from the door. "What the Chizz!"_

_Sam and Freddie jumped ten feet apart. "Sorry," Freddie said._

_Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Are you really?"_

_Freddie laughed, "No not really."_

_Annoyed Carly pressed on. "Sam you're going tomorrow."_

"_Yep." She replied, "Freddie helped me see reason."_

"_Good," The brunette said, "now please leave my room, you two are not allowed in here without me ever again."_

_The next day Sam and Spencer met with Steven Griffin, and discussed her future. At the end of the summer before their senior year, Sam was headed to LA and the rest was history._

* * *

><p>Sam finally sat down just a little worn from dealing with fans. "Alright gimme that bottle of Dom, I'm thirsty."<p>

Gibbie handed her the bottle of Dom Perignon, and she downs a bit straight from the "Hey, hey," Carly said walking into the club. Now this was a party.


	4. Uninvited

**A/N: I had a great intro started yesterday after the one chapter. I hope this chapter is less confusing and even more fun to read. And please, please, please review because it's fun, fun, fun for me. Since I am super duper busy most of the time, it is super motivation. Thanks—S.K.**

**Ch. 4 Uninvited**

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I'd hoped you'd see my face, and that you'd be reminded _

_That for me it isn't over._

* * *

><p>"Hey! What are you doing here?" Sam said hugging her best friend.<p>

"I texted her and Freddie that we were hanging out." Gibbie said.

"You told Freddie?" Sam said a little annoyed just as Freddie and Charlie walked in. "Great… Time to go. You're so lucky I don't do violence anymore." She stood up trying to leave.

"Sam, sit down." Carly pulled her back down to her seat she whispered. "You are so not over Freddie, and I don't really think he is with Charlie because she has something you don't have. Help him remember why he is always entering failed relationships with chicks that look just like you."

Sam looked at Carly incredulously. "What?"

"They are all blond and blue eyed, the only difference is in their personality. You haven't seen him in years, but while he was in college, I'd stop by while I was on tour. I'd meet them and soon after I'd meet them he'd break up with them." Carly said leaning back sipping on a water. "Then he breaks up with them for the stupidest things."

Sam sat back wanting to hear more. "Like what?"

"One, right after you left for LA, she was new to Seattle from Northridge."

"A Northridge girl? And LA Northridge girl?"

Carly giggled, "Yeah, and that is why he broke up with her. Because she was from LA."

"What was wrong with her?"

"Nothing…" Carly said, "Then there was Alina."

"Ick… I hate names that start with 'A' "

"That was the reason he gave for breaking up with her." Sam quirked an eyebrow and Carly continued, "Then Heather was too weak, and Laura was too nice, and Hannah was a vegetarian."

"Well he's gonna marry Charlie… What's her deal?"

"I don't know I haven't actually seen him in over a year. I think I reminded him that whomever he was with wasn't you, and it totally warps his view of the women he is with."

Truthfully, neither Sam nor Carly ever really liked Freddie's girlfriends. This was the deal even before he and Sam were ever an item. Charlie was no different. Sam looked at Charlie through the hair in her bangs. Her long lashes fluttering when she saw Freddie nibble at Charlie's neck.

She had not been any better at moving on; not that she hadn't tried. It was something magnetic about that nub's personality that she couldn't ignore. No matter how much she rationalized the reasons for that first break up, her heart just could not listen…

* * *

><p>-<em> Sam and Freddie tried to be together again after her Series offer. They just kept it to themselves, mainly for Carly's sake. It was hard enough for her to go through one break up with them. If they didn't work out again, it could really hurt their friendship.<em>

_One night, they had snuck off together while Carly was on a date with some dude or another that she had met at the mall. She was joining his band as their lead singer and spending a lot of time with him. Carly was excited, more excited than she had ever been. And Sam and Freddie were happy for her._

_This night, however, Sam and Freddie contemplated on where they were going with their friendship and romantic relationship. Their cheeks were flushed and their lips swollen from the voracious kisses they had been shearing moments before. Sam snuggled her naked form closer to Freddie's. Freddie had never seen Sam's room before. Kind of shocked at how neat it actually was. When he had first entered his surprise must have registered on his face, because Sam simply said. "I don't spend enough time in here for my room to get dirty."_

_Now he is lying in her twin bed, with Sam pressed flush against him. Every little movement she made excited him, so when she began to snuggle, his entire body reacted. "Hey nub, it's past your curfew." Sam said as she looked at her useless alarm clock._

"_Sam don't move." He whispered, "I can't go right now." Sam looked up at him and saw the pain on his face. She smirked._

"_I could molest you right now and take care of that for you."_

"_You could… and I'd like that." Freddie said, "I'm already late, and you already broke the law."_

"_I have never been shy about bending the rules before." Sam moved her self astride Freddie. He moves his hands to her naked hips as she kisses him while reaching for his spare condom._

_She places the condom on his awakened little friend and lowers herself upon him. They moan together as the finally connect. Freddy makes love to Sam firmly and gently well into the hour. Sam couldn't help but think of what a perfect way this was to start her birthday. It was the beginning of her adulthood; the beginning of her freedom. She allowed her seventeen-year-old boyfriend to flip them so that she lay. Her whole body shivered when he took charge of this._

_They collapsed together at the end. Freddie kissed her and whispered softly in her ear. "Happy birthday."_

_Sam turned her head and kissed his lips sweetly. "We can't work this out once I'm gone can we?"_

"_Hmm?" Freddie said half asleep on the bed. "Sure we can…"_

_Sam looked at Freddie, ran fingers through his hair, and then reached in her nightstand. She took the contract out of the drawer. She looked at it, then looked at Freddie and threw the contract in the wastebasket next to her bed. Then she snuggled up next to Freddie and fell asleep._

_Later that morning, Freddie woke up with a smile on his face. He looked at Sam sleeping beside him and smiled. He got up quietly and began to get dressed. He picked up his pants and his phone dropped out of the pocket over near the wastebasket. After putting on his pants he went to pick up his phone and spotted the contract. He took it out and read it._

"_Sam!" Freddie said shaking her awake._

"_Freddifer, if you keep going I will not be responsible for what I do."_

"_Of course It would be my fault. Just like everything that goes wrong and every missed opportunity will be my fault too?"_

"_Lady what are you yammering on about?" Sam said sitting up in bed and stretching._

"_Why did you throw your Contract away?"_

"_I thought…" Sam started._

"_Sam you think I want to be responsible for you missing a once in a lifetime opportunity? I mean what if we don't work out? What if we break up tomorrow, or next week, next month even?"_

_Sam was taken aback, she wasn't thinking about ending this, or what if it ended. She didn't want to think about it. But he obviously was. She took the contract from him. "My life is my prerogative Benson. So since you are so sure this isn't going to last, How about this ends right now. Get the hell out of my life Freddie."_

"_Gladly." Freddie picked up his things and walked out of her bedroom and past Pam, who was shocked that this boy was coming out of her daughter's room. _

_She heard Sam scream in a rage. Pam looked in the room and saw her naked daughter collapse in a heap of tears on the floor. Pam walked into the room and took the sheet from the bed and wrapped Sam up in it. Then she just kind of held her and rocked her. It had been a long time since she had been able to do that. Sam sometimes seemed like a wild little animal to her. She supposed that was her fault, but she couldn't take to see her baby hurting._

_Sam cried for an hour in her mother's arms. At first because of Freddie, then for gratitude, and because she missed having her mother. "Sammy," Pam whispered. "He loves you, you know. He is thinking about your future, even if you aren't."_

_Sam sat back and looked at her mother. "What do you know about my future?"_

"_I know you have a bright one. You don't have to tell me what you have planned, you're an adult." Pam said standing up and she pointed out of the bedroom door. "I heard you two arguing, and that boy doesn't want you throwing that away for him. You give that, whatever it is up, you will hate him for it. So I suggest you clean up, and get out of this room. Move on to whatever it is that you are going to do with your life, otherwise, this pain you are feeling would have been for nothing." With that Pam walked out of Sam's room._

_Sam looked at the contract on her bed. She knew exactly what it said, she had read it so many times. She flipped to the signature page, and signed her life into action._

* * *

><p>Sam tried to Focus again on Carly, she was still talking about Charlie. "Just… she drove me crazy this afternoon, all the questions…." Carly said trying to keep her own annoyance to herself. "Oh God, It's a nightmare."<p>

"Why do you care? We don't ever see him."

"Because he is our friend, and we want him to be happy and we both know the only person that can do that for him."

"Nah, He made a sacrifice for me once," Sam said softly, "I owe him that opportunity in return. Let him be happy with whom he chooses. This isn't about us anymore."

Carly sits silently, impressed with Sam's Maturity. "Okay."

Sam smiles and gives Carly a hug and a smile. "God I miss you… when are you coming on the show…"


	5. Time Flies

Disclaimer: see chapter 2

**A/N: Not much I can say except I'm thankful for the reviews I've got. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I know I skipped the chorus, I will choose the right moment to use it.**

**THX- S.K.**

**Ch. 5 Time Flies**

_You know how the Time Flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

Sam finally convinced Carly that they needed to leave for the next club. She needed to be at a more active place. "Lets give the folks a thrill and go on a club crawl."

"I swear to god if I get roped into performing somewhere tonight I am going to strangle you." Carly answered stepping ahead of Sam.

Sam signaled to Gibbie and his girl and the three stepped out of the VIP area. The manager pulled Carly aside and they seemed to discuss a little something, then Carly glared in Sam's direction. Sam looked back and shrugged mouthing Sorry to her. Carly came back to her best friend, "You're doing this with me."

"Wait, what?" Sam said being pulled to the stage. Sam grabbed Gibbie's hand and pulled him with. Carly signaled for Freddie to follow he looked a little confused but he followed nonetheless.

"Special surprise from the VIP lounge. Welcome to our stage Carly Shay!" The manager said. The crowd went wild, then even wilder and wilder as each of the iCarly cast members walked on to the stage.

"Boy this brings me back to high school." Carly says to the crowd. Someone yelled I love you out in the crowd and Carly smiled. "I love you too."

"Sam I love you!" Someone else yelled. Sam shielded her eyes from the lights and looked out on the audience as the Manager handed her a microphone.

"I'm yours if you bring the ham." She answered, the crowd roared in laughter. "Say Carly Shay what are we doing up here?"

"Since I have been asked to sing, and we are doing an iCarly reunion soon…"

"Live on the web?'

"Live on the web."

"How Soon?" Sam asked going along with it. Carly was talking to the DJ.

"In Two days." Freddie said as his mike went online.

"Two days? You hear that Gibbie?" Sam said, "you got some great stunts for us?"

"Yeah. Real funny stuff." Gibbie answered.

"So Shay you gonna sing or what? These people wanna party."

"Oh no… We're singing. In honor of iCarly." Carly signals the DJ and the theme song begins to play. Another roar from the crowd and the group begins to sing.

* * *

><p>-<em>Sam found that working helped her forget Freddie. She kept busy doing her work in school. Freddie was graduating early, Carly was going to start touring, opening for Skuttle fish for the summer. Sam just wanted to be done with school so she started to study for the GED.<em>

_Sam studied harder than she had ever studied before. And as she studied she realized that she had a photographic memory. The GED would be a cinch as long as she read and understood the instructions the first time she read it._

_The week of the last iCarly was tough… She was taking her GED early that morning, then rehearsal with Freddie and Carly, Fred's Graduation and finally Carly's First big concert._

_She woke up that morning both sand and nervous. She was having a sort of anxiety attack. She wasn't sure why, but she called Freddie, but she hung up as soon as she realized it. She paced the room and then her phone rang. "What's up Freddiline?"_

"_Did you call me?"_

"_No… Yeah… no, I misdialed okay?" Sam _

"_Okay," He said then they listened to each other breathe for a little while. "need me to talk you off the ledge?"_

"_Please." Sam said._

"_Sam, Close your eyes and answer this question for me." She closed her eyes. "__As layers of rock are formed in the Earth, remains of plants and animals of the time period become fossils in the rock. Generally, layers of rock farthest below the Earth's surface were formed longest ago. Based on the fossils found in the layers of rock the deepest being fresh water fish and algae, what kind of ecosystem was this land longest ago? "_

"_Fresh water lake?" Sam answered remembering a diagram that she had seen in her books._

"_see you'e ready for it."_

"_You're right… Thanks Freddie." Sam said_

"_See you at rehearsal tonight?" Freddie said softly_

"_Wouldn't miss it."_

_The day flew by. After Sam took her test she got her computerized scores came out. Her score was almost perfect. She was so proud of herself that at rehearsal not even being in the same room with Freddie would get her down. As a matter of fact, she teased him a little saying how she had totally finished high school before him._

_Freddie only smiled. He was happy for her. The last rehearsal ended solemnly, as they all just embraced by the end of it. iCarly had been a great big part of their lives and they vowed to do a reunion the moment all of them had time to get back to it. Including Gibbie._

_Then it was Freddie's Graduation. Sam and Carly were insanely proud to see him walk across the stage. Carly only stayed for the ceremony, she had to run to get ready for the concert. Sam was left with Spencer and Marissa alone waiting for Freddie to get back._

_They hadn't really taken time to talk about their final break up. So the atmosphere was a little tense with whenever Spencer and Marissa stopped talking. "What is with you two?" Marissa asked at one point of the conversation. " I though you would be over the break up by now."_

"_Mom!" Freddie said glaring at his mother._

"_It's just that your relationship was a little frenzied, it couldn't have meant much."_

"_Sam and I…"_

"_It meant a lot to me Mrs. Benson." Sam Said softly, then looked at her watch. "We gotta go, I am practicing being on time now."_

_They all got up, and headed to the concert._

_After a full day of events, Sam sort of collapsed on Carly and spencer's couch. They were going to do iCarly the next afternoon before Carly left to go on tour. It was an exciting moment for all of them._

_The next day, Sam was enticed awake by the smell of bacon and the sound of her name. "Sam, sam…" Without opening her eyes, Sam reached out and grabbed a handful of bacon ad began to eat it. "Come on Sam" Carly said_

"_Leave me alone." She answered._

"_Come on, we're not doing the show live anymore. The tour bus is leaving early, so we're pre taping in the morning."_

_This woke Sam up. "Why? No I'm not ready." Carly hugged Sam._

"_I'm not ready either." Carly and Sam just held each other for a while, then spencer joined them. Freddie and Gibbie walked in, and Gibbie joined in. Freddie stood for a moment and looked around for a bit._

"_Get in here Fred." Spencer said. And Freddie joined in as well._

_...  
><em>

"_This conludes our last web cast…" Carly says a bit tearfully_

"_But remember, you will be seeing us… well me and Carly anyway."_

"_That's right you can check Sam out this fall on her show "Agent Jordan"_

"_This summer you can check her out on Tour with Skuttle fish" Freddie Pans out to take a shot at the tour bus they now stood in front of._

"_I will be interning at Dingo Studios, who knows maybe I'll direct the next great movie." Freddie said_

"_Eh, nobody cares Fredwad, now come over here and lets say good bye to the people."_

"_Switching to the B cam." Freddie puts down the A cam, and stands in front between the two girls. The best friends hug and say goodbye to Carly. Gibbie did not come with them to the tour bus, he did the shots with them at the studio. It was just the three of them. Now Carly was getting on the bus. Skuttle fish poked their heads out of the bus and waved goodbye to the web audience._

_Sam turned to Freddie and they hugged as Carly's bus went away. Then it was just they in the camera frame. They held each other for a long while. At the end they gave each other a kiss then turned to the camera._

"_We'll do this again sometime." Freddy said to the audience._

"_The moment our schedules clear up." Sam said softly_

"_I'm Freddie," Freddie said_

"_I'm Sam."_

"_And this has been iCarly." Freddy reached out and turned off the Camera_

* * *

><p>"Some things are meant to be, so give me your best and leave it all to me." Carly sang coming to the end of the song.<p>

"Just leave it all to me!" They all sang. There was a roar in the crowd. The group laughed and hugged together and all of them but Carly left the stage. She sang one more song.

"That was fun huh." Freddie asked Sam. She smiled and nodded and continued to walk ahead. Once they were in a niche in the dark where no one could see them he asked. "Are we going to be okay? I mean Our Last encounter, we kind of …"

"Unresolved?" Sam Supplied, "Isn't that the way things between us have always been? Freddie I don't want to talk about this right now, Your fiancé is waiting for you, and rest assured as much as she may think that what we did was staged, a true Seddie wouldn't trust us together very long." Sam kept it moving and danced back to her table. Stopping briefly to dance with Charlie. She took a peek at Freddie who was watching them both. He looked from one to the other and blinked exaggeratedly taken aback. She smirked and moved on to her seat.


	6. Summer Haze

**AN: So I wrote this on e in Freddie's POV, because we just didn't know what our boy was thinking through all this. So I did this whole one in his POV. It won't happen again, this is Sam's story. Anyway, please Review. Coz it's what I eat. I'm starving! LOL**

**Disclaimer: My Future Boss, Dan Schnider owns this show, I don't, what I do own is the situation. Enjoy—S.K.**

**(P.s.: now listening to Cheers…so that's what Sam and Carly are dancing to. Imagine Sam dancing on the bar! I'll drink to that.)**

**Ch. 6 Summer Haze**

_We were born and raised in a summer Haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days…_

The night continued at a new venue. This one a gay bar further down on 5th. Sam and Carly spend some time dancing with Impersonators of themselves. They had a great time just being together. Charlie and Freddie kind of sat back in the shadows.

Freddy was a little disturbed. He kept looking at Sam, while sitting back with Charlie. Charlie kissed his neck and was really trying to entice him to be a little naughty. Charlie stopped sensing his inattention and followed his line of vision.

She saw Sam, and fake Sam dancing together on top of the bar. Sam was holding up her martini glass and singing along to the music. She looked back at Freddie and punched him in the arm. "Ow…what was that for?"

"It wasn't staged was it?" Charlie said standing up. "Do you still have feelings for Sam?"

"What? No Charlie," Freddie said trying to defend himself.

"You keep looking at her,"

"Well Look at her… she's dancing with herself!"

"Come on, it's not like you have never seen someone that looks like Sam before. I mean she has a twin for crying out loud."

"But that's a dude!"

"Freddy it's not the dude you're looking at." Charlie said, "Forget it Freddie." She stood up and walked out to the dance floor to join the other girls.

Freddie watched his fiancé and the love of his life dance together on the floor with a drag queen; A really cute one at that. Made him think back to the last time he had actually seen her in person. A smile formed on his lips, because it was a hell of a way to say goodbye…

* * *

><p>-<em> The hand hung out a little in the summer. They went to a few Skuttlefish concerts, whenever Carly had dates near by. They saw her as much as they could. The last concert before Carly came back for Senior Year, and Freddie went to Stanford and Sam went to work was In Yakima. So Sam and Freddie made plans for a Road trip, along with Spencer.<em>

_Freddie had arrived at Carly's early that morning seeing if Spencer was ready. The door was unlocked and as soon as he walked into the living room he knew why. Sam was sprawled out on the couch fast asleep._

_He stopped to look at her for a bit before he reached down to wake her. "Hey Sam." He whispered shaking her slightly._

"_What?"_

"_Time to go, is Spencer Up?"_

_She sat up and looked around. "__wǒ bù zhīdào, did you not see that I was sleeping?" Freddie smiled at the Carly reference she had made. Sam smiled back and nodded. "I was just dreaming about her. Can't wait to see her again."_

"_I know, me too." They looked at each other a bit, then startled when Spencer walked into the living room._

"_Oh great you guys are here!" He picked up his overnight bag next to the door. "Freddie do you mind driving your car? Carly and I are planning to spend the whole weekend with Grandad and I will fly back down later. "_

"_Sure, no problem." Freddie said walking through the door as Spencer held the door open._

_Sam Glared at Spencer, "Thanks now I have a whole car ride alone with Frankfergneuter back to Seattle."_

"_Yeah, well you can find your own ride back." Freddie said as they all headed out of the apartment._

_The trip up to Yakima was uneventful. Sam and Freddie had actually started to get along. Especially since their relationship their fights lacked intensity. So whatever fight they had in them was a lame attempt at the normal they had before they stepped into the relationship._

_Once they had watched the concert, the trio plus Grandad went backstage to be with Carly. Spencer Quickly found a girl in The SkuttleFish band that he had been hitting on any chance he got. It looked like he was getting where he wanted to go. As soon as she saw him she kissed him. _

_Sam and Carly picked up right where they left off. And Freddie started talking to some random chick invited as VIP. She was really pretty, and he really wanted to hang out with her, maybe even hook up. The plus side was that he had taken a peek at Sam and she was fuming. He smirked to himself and put an arm around the girl. "You don't mind that I put my arm here do you?"_

"_No," she smiled, "I know you from iCarly, you're Freddie right?"_

_"Yeah," Freddie said walking with her to a near by couch. "What's your name?"_

"_Oh, I'm Sam." Freddie froze. Why did it have to be Sam "I have always had a crush on you." Freddy wasn't hearing anything anymore._

"_Yeah? You don't say." Freddie says taking a peek at Sam who was still a bit irritated. _

"_I know, You and Sam were an Item on iCarly." This chick just wouldn't shut up. She was nothing like Sam. If she was going to call herself Sam she needed to be more Sam like. Freddie was annoyed yet he stayed and he was nice because he liked what it was doing to Sam across the room._

_After about ten more minutes of her babbling, Freddie was desperate to stop the talking. So he kissed blabby Sam. There was a scream in the background then a crash and splash from the punch bowl full of ice. Freddie looked toward the noise, and saw Carly, dragging Sam out of the room. "I have to ride home with that!" She shouted_

_It was good to know that he still affected her like that. She seemed so tough. He apologized to Blabby Sam, and went off to follow his Sam._

"_Carly I can't … I am never going to get over it!" He heard Sam talking. He had followed them. She and Carly were sitting on the dark empty stage talking. He stood behind the curtain listening._

"_You broke up with him." Carly stated. Freddie could hear the empathy in Carly's voice. "You said so yourself."_

"_Carly, we never really broke up, we kind of just said this stops here. We aren't meant for each other." Sam let out a sob. "Why does it hurt so bad?"_

_Carly hugged Sam, and Freddie backed off._

_The next morning Freddie waited for Sam to come down to the car. He waited for two hours, he didn't want to intrude, she had a rough night, but just as he was getting irate for waiting, she came walking out of the hotel. She stopped short in front of him. "Sorry." She said, "Kinda didn't want to leave Carly."_

"_Yeah," Freddie said softly. He opened the door for her and took her bag from her. She watched him put it in the trunk and sat in the passenger seat. "You hungry?"_

_Sam looked at him. "What was her name?"_

_Freddie began to drive to keep from looking at her. "Whose name?"_

"_The girl you were with last night."_

"_Sam."_

"_Freddie… I know it isn't any of my business, I just…"_

"_Sam."_

"_Freddie…"_

"_Sam it's Sam, her name is Sam." The car fell silent for a moment._

_Sam laughed after a few stunned minutes and reached for the radio. "Let's go get some Fat Cakes."_

_After a half an hour of driving, they hit heavy traffic, and Freddie decided to take an alternate route. A route devoid of much civilization, that went through the mountains. They were running out of gas, Freddie was tired, and Sam had been asleep for most of the drive._

_With a sigh, Freddie turned the radio tuner as the station they were listening to was cutting out. He finally landed on a Bruno Mars song, "Marry you." HE also turned off the Air conditioner, and put down the windows. This wakened Sam. "God Freddie It's Hot!"_

"_We're running out of Gas. I just have to make it to the next exit."_

"_Where the hell are we?"_

"_I don't have any idea." Freddie pulled off the nearest exit. Sam pulled off her button down shirt leaving her in a tank top. She swept her hair up in a bun, the sight of her bear neck nearly made him run off the road; ever so grateful that the Gas station was near by._

_As he filled the Tank He watched as Sam walked into the store. When she came out she came out with two Ice creams and waters and enough Fat Cakes to keep her busy the rest of the way home. "I'm Driving." She said_

"_What? Sam my mom will kill me."_

"_I drive, or you get no water, or Ice cream."_

"_Fine," Freddie relented. Sam handed him the water and ice cream. He handed her the keys._

_Sam got behind the wheel and began to drive to where they had been, but she passed the exit. _

"_Sam, you missed the turn." Freddie said._

"_I know," she answered as she turned the car into an empty field, and parked it. "One for the road Freddie. We have never done it in your car before."_

"_What?" Freddie asked looking around._

"_Are you gonna say no?"_

"_Sam, it's daytime." Sam straddled his lap._

"_You have been doing me in your mind all morning." She kissed his neck. He closed his eyes from both embarrassment and sensation._

"_Sam…" She kissed him silent, and he gave up, laying the car seat all the way back. It was a great acrobatic feat as they enjoyed each other for the last time before their lives changed completely._

_The breeze blew in from open windows, moans carried out into nothingness; nothing but the sounds of Nature singing their love song. That, and of course Rhianna asking what her name was._

* * *

><p>Two days later, Sam was gone from his life. He was just glad to be able to see her on TV and Movies.<p>

Charlie had made a mistake standing side by side to the girl he compared all others to. She pales in comparison.


	7. Out of thr Blue

**A/N: OK Wow it's almost been a month… but Thesis take a long time to write… and now I am free for a while... though I need to be writing a book I have been asked to write it is taking me six months longer to write… but here is a chapter. Written quickly so it is bond to have numerous errors… oh well. I am so sure you will enjoy the content.**

**This chapter is all present time, no flash backs because Freddie had the pleasure to daydream about the last time they were together.**

**Chap. 7 Out of the blue**

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it_

_I'd hoped you'd see my face_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over_

Sam and Carly walked into the bathroom to touch up and cool down from all of the dancing. They had never really hung out like adults did. This was their first night clubbing, and drinking and they had to admit it was a lot of fun.

"We need to do this more often Sam." Carly said running a brush through her hair.

"Dude, I know," Sam said leaning closer to the mirror and applying lip-gloss. "That Drag queen is cuter than me." They laughed as Charlie walked into the bathroom. She stood next to Sam, as Sam re-lined her eyes.

She stared at Sam through the mirror. Sam backed off from the mirror and turned to her. "May I help you Charlotte?"

"I guess I want to thank you." Charlie said thoughtfully, still staring.

"For?"

"Letting the best man in the world go…" Charlie watched as Sam's countenance went even more defensive. "You must truly be kicking yourself now."

Sam pursed her lips. She wanted to tell Charlie how the sacrifice was not hers, it was Freddie that walked away so that she could have the life many only dreamed about. That she would have gladly thrown all of it away to be with Freddie the rest of her life. Instead she smiled, "you're welcome."

Carly watched the exchange in awe. Celebrity, true celebrity had changed Sam. Was it celebrity or maturity, or maybe both. "What makes you think Freddy isn't kicking himself for letting her go?" Carly said, the alcohol she had consumed, made her say what was on her mind. "I mean Look at yourself in the mirror! Look at Sam, you're nothing but a cheap imitation of the original!"

"Carly!" Sam said putting all of her stuff away.

"You are a cheap and annoying imitation… God you're annoying."

"Carly," Sam said pulling her out of the bathroom. "Let's just go dance with the queens."

"Sam let me go," Carly said over the music.

"What are you doing to me Shay?" Sam said letting her go. "Next time you are driving because I am not letting you drink again."

"Someone had to break that stupid delusion that she had that Freddie is over you. You have to wake up and realize that it isn't over for him! The same way that it isn't over for you." Carly shouted back, but the music had hit a momentary snag. It was silent except for the words that rang out from her.

Sam sighed, and hung her head. "Come on it's time for you to go home." On her way out of the door, she caught a glimpse of Freddie. Charlie was frantically talking about what had happened in the bathroom.

After dropping Carly at home, Sam had the driver kind of show her the town . she didn't quite want to be in her hotel room. Plus she was a little hungry. "hey Jeeves…"

"Bryan," The driver answered.

"Yeah whatever… Take me to the Westgate" She leaned back. Carly's courage, had made her a little bit more willing to be the Sam she used to be. She was going to talk to Freddie.

She walked into the Lobby of the Westgate. Glad that it was empty, because it was 4 in the morning. She walked straight through and into the elevator. She paced the elevator. What was she going say to him when she saw him?

The hallway stretched out of in front of her. Each step she took made her more and more nervous. A rush of emotion overtook her. _When did I become such a chicken?_ Sam asked herself as she stopped in front of Freddie's door.

She put her ear to the door to see if they had already arrived. She head a few mumbles. Sam took a deep breath to stay her nerves and knocked on the door. Freddie opened the door. "Sam?"

Any words she could have said escaped her. She tried to speak but the words would not come. Why had she come to an engaged man at four o clock in the morning? In one swift movement, Sam launched herself at him and gave him a deep lingering kiss. She had been longing to do it the moment she saw him the day before.

Freddie didn't fight it at first; he had been aching to kiss her lips. He became lost in the kiss, he almost forgot about Charlie. Almost. He took hold of Sam's shoulder, and gently pushed her away.

Her eyes open slowly and her demeanor changed realizing the vulnerable spot she put herself in. "oh, God…"

"Sam I…"

"I, I'm sorry… I couldn't…" Frustrated at herself she turned and walked away as fast and as dignified as her legs would take her. Freddie stood there as if in a trance as he watched her go.

"Freddie Who was it?" Charlie asks coming to the door. She snaked an arm around his bicep went up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Freddie smiled and shrugged. "No one, some drunk locked out of his room."

"Oh!" Charlie giggles, "Let's go to bed." Freddie complied, but looked over his shoulder down the hall before closing the door behind them.

Down in the lobby Sam moved as fast as her legs could take her to her limo. 'Where to?" Bryan asked.

"Lets go get a bucket of Chicken then to the W"

"Will do" Bryan replied as he pulled off .


	8. Someone Like You

**A/N: Wow… this Chapter kind of took me by surprise. I had planned this story out according to the first three paragraphs in this chapter. I didn't know what was going to happen after, and I certainly wasn't planning on what I wrote. I hope you enjoy it, coz… danm.**

**Review please! I don't care if you hated what I wrote, tell me what you really think.**

**S.K.**

**Someone Like You**

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead_

Sam lay on her bed, her face covered by a mess of blond hair and surrounded by a bucket of Fried Chicken and various types of junk food. Adele's _"Someone Like you"_ was on repeat coming from her Pear pod alarm.

She fell asleep like this. Chicken drumstick clutched in her hand, listening to Adele and crying, witch is something she just does not do. But at a particular crescendo of the song woke her. She stirred. She looked at her hand and sat up to take a bite of the cold chicken part. She grimaced and dropped the cold greasy chicken back in the bucket.

She stopped to listen to the words Adele sang, and she dropped her face in her hands. A sob escaped her; She missed that stupid nub more than anyone could understand. Sam walked to the bathroom and got herself a glass of water. She downed it then took a deep sigh. As she leaned forward to wash her face, there was a knock on her door.

She looked at it as she weighed whether or not to open the door. She didn't really want to talk to anyone. She looked at the time on the clock by the bed. It couldn't be Carly; it was still hours till they had rehearsal for iCarly. Truthfully, she didn't think Carly would be up this early either. She was totally wasted.

She looked back at the mirror in front of her, as there was yet another knock on the door. "Hold on." She mumbled. She looked around at the debris on her California King bed and sighed. She picked up as much as she could and headed out to open the door. "Hold on to your Panties."

Sam opened the door and in the frame, stood a handsome dark haired man. He wore a Goatee, and square black framed glasses. Sam smiled and held him close to her. "What are you doing here?"

He kissed her, "I missed you," he kissed her neck and started moving her towards the bed kicking the door closed behind her. "I wanted to apologize for getting my trousers in a twist because you were… well you."

"Oliver," Sam sighed turning her head to kiss him. He knew how weak that British accent of his made her. "You are such a nerd."

"Let's do it." He said looking at her, "I'll move into your place, I am sorry for letting my pride get in the way."

Sam smiled and Jumped up wrapping her legs around Oliver. She peppers his face with kisses, as he made it all the way to the bed. They fell into bed in a tangle of limbs. They did what they do and Sam closed her eyes and imagined a certain person that hadn't left her mind since she had seen him. She bit her lip to keep from screaming his name. She had Oliver, and Freddie had Charlie. That was just the way it was. She moaned as Oliver's speed increased. She could pretend to be okay with Charlie, she could pretend that Freddie meant nothing to her anymore. She could imagine that she had the life she wanted. She could do it.

Her Pear phone began to buzz, she looked at the stand where Someone like you was still looping. The name Carly showed up on the screen. She chose to ignore it. It was rehearsal time. She didn't think she could handle seeing Freddie right now.

She went back lavishing her full attention to her Englishman and the fantasy in her head. Oliver stopped, and moved her so that she was on all fours. Her rear-end high so that he could change pace. He began slowly at first, eliciting a groan from Sam. "Oh f… f… f," she said then bit her lip, to keep herself from finishing that thought.

Her climax was near. She closed her eyes and remembered what it felt like with him. She wanted to cry out to him. She was so close. Her phone began to buzz yet again. She looked up and saw his name appear. "Oh Freddie." She said.

Oliver stopped. Sam whimpered. "Freddie?"

Sam pointed at her phone and whined; "don't stop."

Oliver began to move once more, but he reached for the phone and answered it. Sam was too consumed by pleasure and embarrassment that she didn't notice what he had done. Oliver let Freddie listen to Sam's sensuous pleas and moans. Then she came hard, she became deathly quiet and stiff. "How was that there Sammy." Oliver whispered in her ear.

Sam let out an incoherent groan. Oliver kind of laughed and lay next to her placing a kiss on her head. "Why is that bloke calling you anyhow?"

"I am supposed to be rehearsing." She said breathlessly.

"Sorry," Oliver said, reaching over and hanging up the pear phone.

Sam laughed, "I'm not."

Oliver laughed then wrapped his arms around Sam possessively. It kind of startled her, but if anyone could be possessively of her, it would have to be the one person she let work her over the way Freddie had. She had to work on allowing him to take ownership of her heart the way Freddie had.

"You'll be going now then?" he asked

Sam looked up at him. She kissed his lips softly. Then she gave him a more deep and wanton kiss. "Its just rehearsal." They began again, and just as they were about to get to it, there came a knock on the door. They looked at each other for a moment. "Ignore it" Sam said wrapping her legs around him. Then the knock became incessant, obnoxious and angry.

Oliver got out of bed, and took the bathrobe from the bathroom hook. Sam wrapped herself with a sheet and headed for the door standing behind Oliver. "Who are you?" he said.

"Who am I? Who the hell are you?" Freddie's voice came from the other side of the door.

Sam stepped around Oliver. "What the Hell Freddie what do you want?"

"You are supposed to be in rehearsal." He screams at her.

"I had more important things to do Freddie."

"A screaming orgasm is more important to you than iCarly?"

"Well unlike iCarly, the orgasm yields a reward." Sam shouted back and looked at him as if to say he had his chance. "It's just a rehearsal, I would have shown up tomorrow."

"And as always not know what to do and we'd have to delay shooting."

"Don't get me wrong, but iCarly does not require a whole lot of brain power. You have the planning down, tell me where to stand, and I'll stand there. There Rehearsal done."

Oliver stood there watching the whole thing. Didn't say a word. His eyes narrowed a bit as he saw Freddie taking in the vision of his nearly naked flushed girlfriend and snapped. "The lady said she is not going. Now I shall ask you to leave."

Sam's eyes flashed in anger. She didn't need Oliver to be her knight in shining armor. She stepped in front of him and pushed him back to the bed. "I don't need you to fight my battles for me Oliver."

"Yeah Oliver…" Freddie mimicked

"Listen Freddifer, you go and tell Carly I will see her later. Rehearse without me."

Freddie sighed. "I promised I wouldn't leave here without you."

Sam faltered. He had promised Carly. For Carly, she would do anything. She was here to be with Carly, and she was locked in her room feeling sorry for herself and having revenge sex with a man she had given up on just weeks before because she couldn't have the one that she really wanted.

She looked at Oliver, who was looking put off. Then she looked back at Freddie's roaming eyes. "Can I bring my nerd?" She asked softly.

Freddie smiled and shrugged. "It's only rehearsal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: She has a nerd...damn... what am I gonna do now?**


	9. Regrets and Mistakes

**A/N: I think I may have effectively gotten myself out of a corner by writing a back door for myself. I realized, Sam was still a bit hazed and depressed when Oliver came. But Sam isn't one to dwell on her issues. The song is all about some girl saying well you have someone now so I'll go and find someone like you knowing full well that she will never ever find someone like the one that got away. Last chapter she found someone that was as nerdy as Freddie, and now she realizes she will never find a better nerd than Freddie.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and as always Review! I really like the reviews on last chapter. I want to acknowledge the long review by Jovial because it helped me write this chapter. I saw the character flaws I put on Oliver because of it, it helped me see how Sam's personality would reject it. I wanna thank you for that... that is if you re check this story soon. Get an account and drop me a line again! **

**Tell me what you really think- S.K.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Regrets and Mistakes<strong>

_Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Sam and Freddie Arrived at rehearsal at the same time. Basically he waited for the pair to shower and change, hoping to maybe get a handle on this Brit twit she was sleeping with.

Sam starting to realize why she couldn't just let Oliver go. He looked so much like Freddie. He was a writer; not exactly a tech nerd but he put the words in her mouth on her show. That momentary lapse in judgment that allowed him into her Hotel bed was starting to clear up.

"Carly I got her." Freddie said as they walked into their friend's apartment.

"Yay, don't talk so loud please." Carly said flopping down on her couch.

Sam laughed and sat next to her. "Poor baby, I told you that you needed to pace yourself."

"Yeah… yeah." Carly stopped and took a double take at Oliver. "Who's that?"

"This is my…" Sam started, and then looked at him, Freddy came upon this conversation wanting to hear what she called the man he'd heard vocalize her pleasure with. Sam glanced at Freddy, and then back at Oliver, "This is Oliver. He is a staff writer on the show."

Carly raised her eyebrows impressed. "Hey."

Oliver looked at Sam and smiled at Carly. She could see his fragile man ego cracking yet again. Her face began to paint a picture of disgust. This dude was not a suitable replacement for the shining example of a man standing right next to him.

Just then Charlie came out of the bathroom. "Hey you got her." Charlie said when she saw Sam. "I was just in the bathroom…"

Freddie introduced his girlfriend to the new person in the room, "You guys go ahead and chat, while we rehearse, hopefully we can walk through this fast enough…" Freddie looked around. "Where's Gibbie."

"He left an hour ago, said that he had his part down, " Carly said

"Okay, let's get this cracking" Sam said and they headed to Carly's loft.

Before they got up there, Carly pulled Sam aside. "Sam, you're substituting."

Sam looked at Oliver then at Charlie and shrugged. "If he can do it, so can I."

Carly sighed. "It's creepy."

"Don't worry I am getting rid of the nerd the moment I get back to L.A." Sam looks at her best friend. "Look Carles, you were right, I can't get over him, and now he's getting married, so I have to move on. It may not be this nerd, but it was a step in the right direction."

Carly nodded then tilted her head in question. "Why are you so late anyway?"

Sam blushed, "I was busy moving on Carly."

"Sam!" Carly laughed.

Sam laughed, "I was in the middle of moving on, when Freddy showed up."

"Oh my god." Carly giggled.

"Hey, you guys coming?" Freddie said from above them.

"Yeah we're coming cool your jets," Sam said taking the stairs by two. Carly followed wondering how Sam had the energy to bound up the stairs after the night they'd had and the morning she says she had.

They ran through Rehearsal one time' then Freddie looked to see some things that he needed to tweak like the timing of some of the video he edited. But as soon as Carly walked down from the loft he caught Sam's arm to keep her there.

Sam looked at his hand then worked her eyes up to his face. Her deadly glare made him let go of her arm as if it were hot. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"This afternoon…" Freddie started, "Why did you answer the phone, if you were… I mean, I know you aren't going to stay celibate the rest of your life but that was a little mean."

Sam's brows shot up, "What are you talking about Fred?" Sam was beginning to fill with dread. Had Freddie heard her?

"When you answered the phone, in the middle of … you know… with the Brit."

"I didn't answer the phone…" Sam said her voice getting dangerously low. She turned to look down upon the living room. Oliver was having an animated conversation with Charlie. "That F..."

"You didn't answer the phone?" Freddie looked at her in shock and confusion, "I swear I heard some serious ass tapping in the background"

Sam started to laugh almost hysterically. "I said your name…" Her mood switched from Hysterical to incredibly angry. "I am going to kill that British hob knocker."

Sam was starting on her way down the stairs. Freddy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to the furthest corner of the loft. "Sam, wait…"

"Let go of me Freddie." She growled. She was embarrassed. The last thing she would ever want is for Freddie to hear something like that. Now he would never understand what she meant by the kiss she had given him the night before. She was letting him go because she loved him. What kind of person was she that he would think her capable of letting him hear something like that?

"Sam stop fighting me and listen." He turned her around to face him. "Carly was right… Charlie is a pitiful replacement for you. I am going to break off my engagement."

Sam went still. "You are?"

"Yeah… Just give me a little time." Freddie said helping her sit in the old car sculpture that Carly had shipped to her loft. Sam smiled and kissed him softly. When they parted from the kiss Freddie murmured, "you said my name?"

Sam snorted and ducked her head. "It was lucky that you were the one trying to call, you were totally in my head."

Freddie smiled at that. "I've done that before… Not recently, but it has cost me a few relationships."

"What?"

"Yeah… it was usually after watching an episode of Agent Jordan." That gets Sam to Laugh a little. "Feeling better?"

Sam nodded, "I'm still going to kill him though."

"Won't that hurt your job? Can't he write you off the show?"

"He's a staff writer not the show runner. I can deal."

"Okay," He murmured. He kissed her.

From her vantage point, Carly watched them have this murmured conversation and sighted a sigh of relief. "Fantastic, now can we get rid of those two unfortunate clones downstairs."

Sam and Freddie's head snap to Carly's direction. The trio laughed. Carly was so relieved to just have her friends back. No excess baggage and annoying others. Just the original iCarly crew.

When the evening is over, the three friends head from the loft. "You guys want to go to the Brazilian place down the street? I hear the Meat is to die for." Freddie said wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulder. The last part of that sentence he said it directly to Sam.

"Let's do it," Sam said, and before coming out from under his embrace she patted his butt and walked over to Oliver. Freddie reached out for Charlie's hand and all of them walked out of the apartment.

Sam and Carly decided it would be great to walk the two blocks that it took to get to the place, but were a little nervous to go because of their celebrity. But they made it to the restaurant without incident. There were a few Paparazzi hanging out because they must have heard that the iCarly crew had been hanging out in San Diego.

The Group entered the Rei Do Gado restaurant. It was a beautiful and intimate setting. They found seating at the most intimate corner of the restaurant; it was dark and romantically lit. In the booth, Carly sat at the first end. Then there was Charlie right next to her. Freddie went in next trapped between his Fiancée and his girlfriend Sam. Then there was Oliver who wrapped a possessive arm around Sam's shoulders.

Sam removed his arm from around her, and turned the meat stick to Green. "Alright lets get our grub on" This place was Sam's dream. The meat kept coming, and it was delicious meat after delicious meat piled high on her plate. "That's it don't be shy, put a little more on there."

Charlie and Oliver stared at her. Charlie was a little disgusted with the amount of meat that Sam consumed; and Oliver had actually never seen her eat before. Their relationship was mostly physical. Carly and Freddie laughed and completely ignored Sam's excessive consumption, and talked a bit about the show. "I think we need something else, something that kind of puts us over the top like some of your famous friends or something stopping in." Freddie said to Carly.

"Where would we get someone like that so last minute?"

"How about that chick Tori. That one that was dating Steven?" Sam stated around a piece of chicken. "Isn't she in Vegas Valentine? They are playing at the Sports Arena this weekend."

Carly smiled, "That is a good Idea!" She took out her cell and texted Tori. As she did that, Sam's hand kind of wandered down to Freddie's thigh. He took her hand under the table. Carly checked her text again, "It's a Go, Tori and Andre will definitely be there, maybe they will bring Jade and Cat."

"Sweet" Freddie said letting go of Sam's hand and resuming his eating.

Oliver reached for the meat stick to stop the meat from coming, and Sam smacked his hand. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm stopping this madness. You're being quite disgusting today."

"Disgusting?" She said looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"I can't believe you can eat such a ghastly amount of meat. It is hard to watch."

Sam leveled him with a stare. "Well why don't you just leave."

And with that word, Oliver stood from his seat.

"I don't… I can't do this anymore." Oliver said, "You're crass, and rude, and I don't know what happened between this morning and tonight to make you so off putting." He looked at Freddie, "Though I can venture a guess. We're done." And with that Oliver walked out.

"Hey, don't forget to pay your part before you leave!" Sam yelled after him, then smirked as she leaned back in her seat.

Freddie reached out to her thigh on the bare skin between her boot and her skirt. She shivered and she guided his hand so that he could feel her heat. Freddie flicked at her, bit his lip and removed his hand. Sam nearly choked when he flicked her. "Are you okay?" Carly asked.

Sam nodded, and turned off the meat stick. "Bit off a little more that I could chew."


	10. Never Mind

**A/N: In the last chapter, as well as this one, I make reference to Vegas Valentine. This is my made up name for a band the kids from Victorious form. It is a reference to a story I am writing called the Secret Lives of Andre and Tori, or something like that LOL It is my first Victorious Fic.**

**Also, there are two more chapters after this. And as Always please review!**

**Tell me what you really think—S.K.**

**Never Mind**

_Never mind I'll find someone like you…_

Sam walked into Carly's house the next morning; her hair disheveled and sun glasses on. She and Carly had plans to go shopping early that morning, so that they could avoid the crowds.

"Good Morning sunshine." Sam says happily. She was surprised at herself because she hadn't been this happy to be awake early since… ever. But she knew she was this happy because of Freddie. She couldn't wait to see him and she hoped that he had decided to come with them to the Mall.

"Hey!" Carly said from the kitchen. She was pouring her and Sam some travel coffee mugs.

They heard some shouting from outside the door. "I can't believe you followed me all the way to Carly's apartment!" It was Freddie's voice.

The two friends looked at each other and ran to the door and listened. "Freddie, how can you stand there and tell me that this past year meant nothing to you." That was Charlie.

Freddie sighed, "I told you at the hotel, You meant a lot to me, but there was always something that hung over my head. I could never completely love you. I don't think it is fair to you, for me to just marry you knowing I can't ever stop loving her. I see her everywhere!"

"You told me you hadn't seen her in six years." Charlie sobbed.

"Dude… I see her everywhere! She is on my TV, she is in tons of Magazines and on bill boards… she is in my thoughts, in my dreams. Being away didn't help. Why would you want to submit yourself to someone that is constantly thinking about someone else." Sam and Carly looked at each other behind the door. Both of them were feeling incredibly sorry for Charlie. But Sam's heart beat harder, because she knew he was talking about her.

"If It's so intense, why did you ask me to marry you?"

Freddy was silent for a moment, then he sighed again. "Because… I knew I needed to move on. I also knew that I was going to be seeing her soon, and I wanted to be resolute about moving on, especially if she didn't feel the same way. But regardless of whether she wants me back or not, I am going to go for the woman I love."

Sam opened the door, startling the two arguing in front of it. She couldn't listen anymore. She knew that Charlie must be blistering, but she wanted the conversation to end so that the three of them could go to the Mall already.

She looked at Freddie's eyes, went up on her tiptoes and pulled him down by the shirt collar. She kissed him long and deep. In the recesses of her mind she could hear Charlie sob. She felt a thump on her back from something being thrown at it. She heard the elevator bell ding and Charlie's sobs disappear. "Thank you," Freddie said in a whisper after they separated from the kiss.

Sam smiled against his lips and turned to Carly who seemed a little amused. Carly had become more cynical as she grew in celebrity. "Here you go." She said handing Freddie the ring that had hit Sam's back.

Freddie had a half smile on his face. "Thanks."

"What are you going to do with it? Sam asked.

"Sell it to a Jeweler when I get to the mall." Freddy responded.

"Okay, to Fashion City we go! I called, they are opening two hours early for us, Let's bounce." Carly handed Sam her travel mug of coffee, handed another to Freddie, and led the way out of the building.

"Going live in five, four, three, two…"

"Hi I'm Carly, " Sam said.

"And I'm Sam," Carly said, then the two friends looked at each other and Jumped and switched places. "I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam, and this is the iCarly Reunion special!" Sam clicked the all too familiar button an a thrill came to her.

"Many of our fans have written in throughout the years, begging…"

"And pleading," Sam added.

"For us to come back and do another show, so here we are."

"But Carly times have changed!" Freddie said coming into the camera frame.

"That they have," Carly answered.

"We're more grown up now," Sam said.

"More Famous…" Carly said

"And hotter," Sam said

"Definitely hotter." Freddie chimed in

"So we are going to do things a little differently." Carly continued.

"We have a musical guest, other than Carly." Sam started.

"And we are gonna do celebrity Hey what am I sitting on!"

"Gibbie…" Sam said signaling her friend, "Will another one of his Random Stunts, I don't know maybe he will go retro."

"Yeah one of your favorite Gibbie stunts." Gibbie said with thumbs up.

"And maybe we will have a little bit of…" Carly started. Sam hit a button on the blue remote. The Random dancing voice over came up. They all began to do a little random dancing and as they danced Carly said, "Everyone welcome Vegas Valentine!"

Cat, Tori, and Andre came out dancing. Jade walked out and sort of looked around slightly amused. Tori grabbed Jades hands and made her dance a little. "Okay that's enough of that!" Sam said pushing the button again.

"Let's start things off with Vegas Valentine singing one of our favorites from their new album."

Sam and Carly step aside with Freddie. They listen to Vegas Valentine do their thing. Carly grabs the box of Fat cakes she has stashed on the side and hands it to Gibbie so he can set it up while she and Sam talk to the group. After the little interview was over Carly said, "Freddie, Who did the fans of Vegas Valentine want to play…"

Sam presses the SFX button that played "Hey, what are you sitting on."

"Lets see… It is a Tie… Tori and… Jade."

"Oh Hell no!" Jade shouts.

"Oh come on Jade," Tori teased, "you know you want to."

"For the fans?" Sam said poking her lower lip out.

"Alright…" She said rolling her eyes. Sam pressed the cheering button, then went to put the blindfold on Jade while Carly put the blindfold on Tori. They led them to the chairs full of Fat cakes.

"For the audience, this is the answer …" Freddy tapes the fat cakes and flashes the word across the screen. "Okay ready? Thirty seconds on the clock."

"Okay go." Sam completes. Tori and jade sit down, their faces clearly disgusted with what they were sitting on.

"Um… Pudding?" Tori guessed.

Jades nose flared, "Fat cakes… strawberry." She guessed

"Ding ding ding!" Sam said, "wow new record! " the girls took off their blindfold, and high fived Each other.

"Well while we help the girls clean up, Gibbie will do his thing"

Carly went off to the side with Jade and Tori, and said "Will you guys stay and do that mash up we did at Keenan's party?" Tori and Jade looked at each other. They shrugged.

"Sure, if... I get to see Gibbie Shirtless." Jade said Sam gave her a high five of appreciation.

"It ain't nothing but a word… " Sam said.

"Jade, you're a married Woman." Tori said.

"I'm married, not dead… Get them all to do it, it would be fun to watch."

Sam looks at Jade and smirked. She went to Freddie and whispered her plan in his ear. He blushed a little but nodded and started setting something up on his laptop.

Carly and sam came back on camera. "I know you're wondering where Spencer is."

"Well Spencer is a big time artist, and is on a gallery tour in Europe." Sam stated.

"He is in France Today, Fred you got him on video?" Carly asked

"Yep… here we go!" He brought him up on monitor. "Hi spencer!"

"Spencer!" The rest of them scream.

"BonJour people!" They spend a couple of minutes talking to spencer about his art Sam spoke up.

"Okay Yeah… Who want's to hear more Vegas Valentine?" She pressed the button for cheers.

Freddie cued up a basic beat for the Leave it all to shine mash up "Sing with us Carly." Tori said pulling her in. Catt Brought Sam in with them. Freddy switched to the Tripod, and Gibbie got the B cam as Freddie was pulled in to the frenzy too.

They sang the mash up for the second time ever and had such a great time it was a real let down to be ending the show yet again.

They switched to the Tripod cam again, and they all stood in front of the camera. "Thank you all for watching!" Carly said

"But that is it for this reunion… we all have lives you know." Sam said "So we are going to leave you with this.

She pressed the button and the voice over said, "Shirtless random Dancing!"

Gibbie got it right away he and Freddie removed their shirts at the same time. The girls danced around them. Tori pulling at Andre's shirt, and he removed his too, and the three dudes danced in front of the camera shirtless. Sam took the B camera and showed Her and Jade and Tori drooled over the abs of steel the guys had. "Yum, Sam said and pointed it back at the guys, switched it to tripod they all danced with the dudes and Carly says, "That's it!"

"We may do this again some time. But till then, be cool." Sam said and pointed the remote and the camera and shut it off.

Freddy ran over to the laptop, "And we're clear." The iCarly cast hugged

They thanked their guests. It had been a great reunion.

"This is great maybe we should do it twice a year or something." Freddie said excited.

Sam and Carly looked at him and frowned. "That is almost impossible." Carly said.

"Maybe a reality show or something." Freddie said

"Maybe…" Sam said and looked down at her pear phone. She had received a text from Hank. Her face lit up then she looked at Carly, "Oh my god!"

"What?" Freddie said. Then she looked at Freddie and her face fell. She suddenly looked in such depths of despair. "Sam what's wrong?"

"I'm leaving for Auckland in two days." Sam said dropping the phone to her side.

"You got the job!" Carly said excitedly, then she looked at Freddie and she shut her eyes tight. "You got the job…"

"Why? How long will you be gone?"

"Three months, the whole summer." Sam said and sighed.

Freddie's smile faded. He had just reconnected with the love of his life and now she was gone again. "that's… Great Sam."

"I can't do this again," Sam said heading out of Carly's apartment.

"Sam wait!" Freddie said and followed her out, but she was already in the Elevator heading down by the time he got to her.


	11. Nothing But the Best

**A/N: Well, this is a short but intense chapter! But it is the one we have all been waiting for. I hope it blows your mind at how graphic it's NOT … I like beautiful sexy scenes, more graphic scenes cheapens the experience for me… hence the scene with Oliver was more graphic than any scenes I wrote for Sam and Freddie. This is no different but I feel is much more touching and beautiful than any other scene on here.**

**There's one more chapter, which I will start shortly after posting this so that I can finish it tomorrow. And as always… Review!**

**Tell me what you really think—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing but the best<strong>

_I wish nothing but the best for you…_

Sam walked into her hotel room and began to pack her bags. She had to catch a shuttle to LA so that she could get ready for her trip to Auckland. She sighed, wishing that she didn't have to leave Freddie again.

She was going to work with one of the best directors in the business, parlaying her action comedy role into a bonafied action flick. Now she was sure to move to true A-list status. All of that and she couldn't care less about it.

There was a knock at her door. She opened it and Freddie took her into his arms and kissed her. "I… will… wait… for… you." He said in between kisses.

"Really?" Sam asked

"Not going to argue about it..." he sat her down on her bed and pulled her shoes off. "You are gonna go and be great, because that is all I ever wanted for you." He ran his hands up her legs and tugged on her shirt. She let him take charge again, the way she liked him when they were alone. "And when you're done, I'll be here waiting."

He finished undressing her, and then he began to undress himself. "I don't want to waste any more time with you." Sam said watching his chiseled chest emerge from behind his shirt.

"I have to arrange some things anyway Sam, and when you're back, I will be all yours." He said when he finished undressing. He lay her down, his lips crushing hers in a heated exchange.

Sam wrapped her legs around Freddie's waist, the moment they broke the kiss. She clung to him and moaned feeling him hard against her thigh. She shifted her hips so that he could finally find his way home. He was her home, and she was his. He entered her and she nearly melted. Actual tears came to her eyes. She had waited so long to have him again. He was there with her now, and soon she had to leave him again. "God I love you." She whispered.

He pulled back a little and looked at her. This was the first time she had said it fist. He kissed the tears away. "I love you too Sam." He kissed her lips. They moved in rhythm with each other. It was like this perfect existence that transcended all thought. It was earth shaking. Mind blowing. Better than any horny teenaged escapade they had ever had. Because they knew that there is no one on earth that was right for them.

"I can't believe I cried." Sam said, as she lay curled up against Freddie.

Freddie laughed a little, "I liked it."

"I'm sure you did." Sam said tracing designs on Freddie's chest. "I have a flight to catch in a couple of hours," she stated solemnly

"I know…" He reached for his pear phone and logged on to the Internet. He booked a flight to LA for himself. "I'm right behind you."

"Will you come out to Auckland to see me?" Sam asked.

"We are gonna make it work baby, I promise." Freddie said kissing the top of her head. He looked at the time on his phone. "We better get going if we're gonna catch those flights."

Sam whined a little as she slipped out of the bed. "Join me in the shower?" She asked

"Oh yeah," He said taking her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sweet huh? Anyway I have to say the last few reviews kept me smiling. Because they made me think and I never want anyone to feel like they bore me with their opinions, because they don't. I look forward to them so thank you for writing them.**


	12. Sometimes it Lasts in Love

**A/N: Okay this is the last chapter, I wanna thank y'all who favorited the story It is the most focused thing I have written in months. I hope you liked it and I hope you like the ending.**

**Maybe I will get inspired by I Carly again, I don't know I am kind of in love with Jade right now, last month it was Sam, this month it's Jade who knows I may come back, maybe I'll find someone nice for Carly… It is kind of messed up that she is still all alone in my future universe.**

**Anyway, as always, Review! Tell me what you really think—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes it Lasts in Love<strong>

_Don't forget me I begged_

_Cause I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead…_

Sam sat in make up a month later. She was looking at her pages, there were a few rewrites that she had to commit to memory and she was hoping she didn't get the pages mixed up to the previous ones.

"Knock , Knock." She heard a familiar voice at the door and she looked into the mirror.

"Carly!" She ran to her best friend and hugged her fiercely. "What are you doing here?"

"Oceania leg of the tour. It's my day off." Carly said sitting down next to Sam. "Did Sidney and Melbourne the past two days. Tomorrow knight I do Auckland, which means today I get to watch you do your Job."

Sam smiled. "Great maybe you can be in the scene were filming this stupid decoy wedding today."

"That would be great!" Carly said, "Hey can I like be a brides maid or something?"

"I guess, You can probably be the maid of honor." Sam mumbled, she looked at the make-up lady that looked a little uptight about the whole conversation. "What's your problem?"

"I think you might want to run that by the director."

"Dude, this is Carly Shay… he should kill for the chance to have her in the movie in this cameo."

"Sam, " Carly said, "don't worry about it."

"Go talk to him Nora!" She said to the make up lady, and she left.

Carly raised a brow… "Nora?"

Sam shuddered, "I know…" The name Nora was not at the top of any of the iCarlies. "So what's new with you?"

"My new drummer…" Carly got that glazed boy crazy look Sam had come to know. "He's so purty."

Sam laughed. "So how is it?"

"Sam I don't ask you about you and Freddie…" Carly said blushing.

"I'm sorry, do you want to know about me and Freddie?"

"What?" Carly said in shock. "Eww God no."

"That's what I thought." Sam said, "Now go on... do tell."

Carly talked a bit about her new boy toy until Nora returned. "She can be the maid of honor, here is her costume."

Sam smiled, "Thank you Nora."

"You're welcome." The make-up artist said truly pleased with herself. She looked at Carly and smiled at the almost imperceptible wink the singer gave her.

"Sam we need you to do some blocking for the scene." The PA said peeking into the room. "Oh my god it really is Carly Shay!"

Carly waved as Sam got up and followed the PA out to the scene. When she got back to her trailer, they had her wedding attire laid out on the bed. It was a feminine white D&G Tuxedo. She smiled because it fit her personality perfectly. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. "Maybe I'll wear something like this for my wedding some day." She mumbled to herself as she reached for the elegant white sun hat that was to serve as her veil. Her hair was styled in an elegant bun at the nape of her neck.

There was a knock on the door to signal it was time to work. As she got to set, which was a cliff overlooking the ocean, she could see Carly's figure walking ahead of her. They yelled action as they saw Sam approaching the set and the bridesmaids. Her thoughts turn internally as she took the single white calla lilly from the PA and stood on her mark. Every one stood up and she began to walk down the isle. She didn't look around concentrating on the first lines.

She passed someone that looked a little familiar and she wanted to turn but didn't want to break character. Then The groom came into view, she made a show of smiling, that is until she saw him, then she looked at Carly who was beaming , and Her sister Melanie who stood beside her. She was floored.

Freddie went down on one knee before her, and took out an engagement ring. He took her hand, which was shaking as she began to take in the fact that Spencer and Gibbie were standing next to Freddie. Her mom was out among the guests, and so was Freddie's mom. "Sam, you once told me you didn't want to wait any longer, Neither do I. Marry me, Today."

"Of course," She said trying to keep herself from crying in front of all these people. He put the ring on her finger then stood up. She hugged him and whispered. "I hate you for doing this to me…"

"Oh come on, you know you love it." He whispered back and kissed the side of her head. "Lets do this?"

She nodded and turned to the officiant. It was her director. She laughed and hugged him. She had run into him getting ordained on the Internet a few days ago. "Surprise!"

"Thank you." She said softly.

He just winked and began the ceremony. Sam felt so light headed, Freddie was with her; right next to her and he was all hers. She was like on a cloud and she would not come down. She didn't know really what was going on until Freddie and Peter the Director looked at her expectantly. She looked at Freddie in question. "Will you or won't you?"

She blushed, "oh." She nodded and smiled widely. "Yes I do." The guests laughed

"By the power vested in my , by the all mighty Internet, I now pronounce you Husband and bride, you may kiss the bride."

Freddie smiled at her and kissed her tenderly and cheers rose out all around. She turned to Carly and hugged her. "I can't believe you know and didn't tell me"

"It was a surprise!" Carly stated, "and a really good one."

She hugged her sister Melanie. Her mom came up to her next, and then Mrs. Benson came up to her. "You take care of my little boy"

"He is no little boy Mrs. Benson, you have raised a man. Only a man goes for what he wants so committedly." Sam says to her Mother-In-Law.

Marissa conceded and nodded her head. "Well then he better take care of you." Then she hugged her new Daughter –in-Law.

There was no shooting scheduled for that day. The cast and newlyweds partied the day away. Sam couldn't think of a more perfect day.

* * *

><p>Sam and Freddie lay together in their Hotel bed, Freddie explained how he pulled off the event. "All of my stuff is in your rented house, In a den, I saw that you kind of had it empty, so I just put all of my editing stuff in there. I didn't bring any furniture though, so you don't have to worry about that."<p>

Sam was quiet as she listened. She was thrilled to have him back. She didn't care about how much he babbled over his techy stuff, she was just glad to hear his voice and knowing that it was hers to listen to for eternity. "Freddie…"

"Yeah?" He asked

"I love you." She said softly kissing his chest, which was closest.

"I love you too," he answered kissing the top of her head. He stroked her hair until she was soothed to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Disclaimer: iCarly and all other characters in the Nickelodeon Universe used in this story belong to Dan Schneider all rights preserved. This story was meant as a piece of Fan fiction not to be used in any form for personal gain. **

**The song **_**'Someone Like you'**_** is written by Adele and Dan Wilson 2011**


End file.
